


You Should Tell Them

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emily and JJ are confused, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Penelope is the best wing woman, Reader is shy bean, So much flirting, Spencer is the best wingman, am i sorry?, follows a certain storyline, nah, what more could you ask for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You have been crushing on J.J. and Emily for quite a while now, Spencer tries to get you to tell them, but you’re stubborn, after a long case sparks fly between you three... With a little help from Spencer and Penelope of course
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

_Why did Hotch have to call us in so early?_ You thought to yourself as you walked into the BAU, so lost in thought that you didn’t hear Spencer shout “Watch out!” before you got hit in the head with something, jarring you out of your thoughts and looking down to see what had hit you and seeing a film canister before you looked at Spencer as he shrunk in his seat, him, J.J, and Emily trying to fight back laughter “Must you?” You asked, picking the canister up and tossing it back at him, smirking when he scrambled to catch it before you went over to your desk and set your things down.

“Did Hotch say why he needed us here at… 4a.m.?” You asked, looking at the three and giving J.J and Emily a quick smile, you having a major crush on the two of them and Spencer knew, of course he knew, he was your best friend, he knew everything “Not yet, he’s still up in his office” Emily said, glancing up at Hotch’s office which led you to look as well, seeing him pacing around as he talked on his phone which made you tilt your head in curiosity “Wonder what that’s about” you muttered, looking at Spencer when he spoke up “Could be anything really, could be-“ “Don’t start, smartass” you said, holding up your hand to shut him up and laughing when he gave you a pout.

After a bit, Hotch finally pulled you all into the conference room and went over what the case was, there were cases of people vanishing after ‘Have you seen me?’ posters were posted of them, you guys also seemed to have gained a new team member, SSA David Rossi “What all do we know?” J.J. asked, sitting down across from you and Hotch as you both looked over the files “Not much, mostly people are vanishing after a few days of the posters being up” you said, looking at her and setting the files down “Could be phycological, get in their heads to draw them out by posting the posters” Spencer said, not even glancing up from his book.

Once you guys arrived and got settled, you were sent out with Spencer to do some questioning of some of the victims families “You should tell them” you heard Spencer say as you drove the van, causing you to choke on your own spit at the abruptness “Excuse me… What?” you asked, glancing at him as you tried to regain your bearings “J.J. and Emily, your lovesick puppy eyes are very obvious” he said, chuckling and not even attempting to dodge the punch you landed on his shoulder “I do not have lovesick puppy eyes” you said, rolling your eyes and focusing on the road in front of you “Besides, now is so not the time for that” you said, sighing some as you ran a hand through your hair, it already being a mess from the early morning and the long plane ride.

“It’s just a prank” the husband of the victim’s friend said, making you raise an eyebrow “A prank?” You asked, not understanding how he could think his wife’s friend’s disappearance was all just a prank, you listening to his explanation and glancing over when Spencer’s phone went off “Reid” he answered, his face turning solemn when J.J. told him what they had found “We found Michelle’s body” he said, looking at you then looking at the husband and wife, seeing their faces fill with shock “Think this is all a prank now, sir?” You asked, trying not to let your anger get the better of you with this.

After a few days, you guys had another victim turn up, you guys were up fairly late into the night, trying to look through all the files to see what you could have possibly missed, you jerking your head up for about the fifth time in an attempt to stay awake, sighing as you looked around, seeing Spencer passed out on the floor where he had been moving the photos around in front of him, also seeing Emily and J.J. passed out in their seats at the table, you unable to help yourself as you looked over their sleeping faces, they were so adorable.

Letting yourself look at them for a few more moments, you finally stood up and stretched, heading out of the room and into the break room, getting yourself a cup of crappy coffee “Can’t stay awake?” You heard someone ask, making you jump and nearly drop your coffee, turning around and seeing Emily standing there “Not really” you chuckled, moving over so she could get herself some coffee and leaning back against the counter, idly stirring you coffee and not realizing how close Emily was until she spoke up once more “You should get some sleep” causing you to jump once more and looking at her, feeling your face burning from both the closeness and embarrassment “I’m so close to figuring this out, I’ll be fine” you said, waving away her concern which only seemed to increase as she reached over and gently took the coffee cup from your hands.

Biting your lip, you looked at her as you felt her fingers touch yours “You being exhausted won’t help anything” she said softly, setting your cup down and placing a gentle hand on your back, gently leading you out of the breakroom and back into the conference room, the two of you seeing J.J. rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up, her having moved to the couch “Hello” she murmured, watching as you both sat down on the couch as well, you sandwiched between the two of them “What are you two doing up?” She asked, brushing her hair out of her face as she rested her arm on the armrest “I was working on the case” you said, relaxing back against the couch as Emily settled in beside you, the three of you falling into conversation.

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of a camera, blinking slowly, you looked and saw Spencer standing there with his phone in hand and a smirk on his face “Spence, what-?” You asked until you felt movement on either side of you, looking where your feet were propped up on the couch, you saw that your feet were actually in J.J.’s lap and her arms resting on them while her head rested back against the back of the couch, you sitting up and looking behind you, seeing Emily resting behind you, you having had your head on her shoulder, feeling your face start to burn as you looked at her peaceful face before you went to get up, not realizing her arm was wrapped around your waisted, jarring both her and J.J awake at the sudden movement “I’m going to see what Penelope has” you said, quickly leaving the room and leaving an amused looking Spencer and confused looking J.J. and Emily.

When you got to an empty room, you let out a sigh and ran a hand through your hair which was riddled with bedhead, feeling incredibly flustered as you pulled your phone out and called Penelope “Hello sweetness, what can I do you for?” She asked, making you smile and let out a small chuckle “Pen, what do you have?” You asked, pacing slightly as you listened to what she had “There’s a link between the two victims… Seems that Michelle did a layout design for the company Enid works for” she said, shooting the information to your phone before you could even ask “Thank you, Pen, you’re a lifesaver” “Oh, I’m more than that, sweet thing” Penelope said, making you smile once more before you hung up.

“Hotch, Penelope found something” you said, coming back into the room after you made yourself look a little more presentable, locking eyes with J.J. and Emily before you quickly averted your gaze, unsure what you were feeling at the moment and going over everything Penelope had sent you, Hotch calling everyone into the room “We think we can get him to contact you” Hotch said, looking at the sheriff “What?” He asked, looking at Emily when she spoke up “The crime scenes show he wants to deliver his message to the police, he isn’t going public” Emily said, looking at him and you shifted slightly since you weren’t sure how this was all going to turn out, but you would side with your team.

After you guys managed to get the unsub on the phone and talk to him, you were sitting in the room at the table with the others, looking at Rossi with a scared look since he flipped a switch on the guy “Rossi” you said, not liking how the unsub had said he had signed Enid’s death warrant, watching as Rossi sat there for a bit before he stormed out of the room, the rest of you staying silent for a bit until you heard chairs scoot back and saw everyone start to leave the room, seeing J.J. pause at the door for a moment before she turned to you “Come on” she said, giving you a small smile and holding her hand out to you, you taking it and letting her pull you out of the room, neither of you letting go until you guys got to the vans.

Riding down the road with Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch, you barely listened to their conversation about how Rossi thought the phone call was the right choice, unable to think that you guys possibly did sign Enid’s death warrant, but you didn’t let it show “Hotch is right, you forced our hand, Rossi” you said, looking at him and watching as he looked at you but said nothing, the rest of the ride being silent until you made it to your destination.

“Morgan, take seventh floor, Prentiss and Y/N, take eighth, Reid take nineth” Hotch said, the four of you nodding before you headed up to your designated floors “Think we’ll catch him?” You asked Emily, watching as she glanced back at you, her expression unreadable as she just gave a small shrug “I don’t know” she said, heading up the stairs with you and the two of you going and talking to the people working on that floor “How are we supposed to know who it is if we don’t even know what we’re looking for?” You asked, earning a small laugh from Emily “That’s the joys of this job, you never know” she said, heading down the hallway and ending up back where you both started.

The two of you going to give up when you heard a gunshot from downstairs, causing the two of you to run down and see what all had went down, seeing the unsub dead and Hotch and Morgan running out of the building, you looking at Prentiss who was looking at Rossi who seemed to be taking care for the unsub, so she led you out of the building to wait for further instructions.

As you watched the paramedics get Enid into the ambulance, you smiled when you saw some kids come up to you guys, not realizing it was Halloween already, you and the team giving them some candy, locking eyes with J.J. who gave you a smile which you returned before you looked at Emily who was smiling at some kids as she passed them out some peppermints, you unable to stop your heart from speeding up as you practically melted at the sight, knowing you had made your decision on what you were going to do next.

When you all got back to the BAU, you were all discussing some random things, you talking with Spencer and Penelope about what your plans were for the night “Sleep” you said, laughing when Spencer and Penelope gave you an incredulous look “That is not your plan” Penelope said, looking at you and glancing behind you before her and Spencer looked at each other before they shoved you back, causing you to let out a small scream before you felt two sets of arms catch you “Hi” you squeaked, looking up at Emily and J.J. who still had you in their strong arms “Hello” J.J. chuckled, the two of them helping you stand up straight and you fixed your shirt a bit before you looked at them “Do you two… Want to come to my place tonight?” You asked, biting your lip as you looked at them and watching as they nodded and smiled “We’d love to” Emily said, wrapping an arm around you while J.J. took your hand, the three of you heading out and you ignoring the looks Penelope and Spencer gave you before you headed out for the best night in ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s, Emily’s, and J.J.’s relationship is going well until it wasn’t, J.J. got sent to the Pentagon, Emily starts acting weird, oh and there’s a crazy group on the loose called Valhalla that Emily seems to be connected to in some way, what could possibly go wrong?

A few weeks after that Halloween night, you, Emily, and J.J. started dating, much to Penelope’s and Spencer’s delight, the first few weeks, everything was going well until it wasn’t… Emily kept hiding things and seeming to vanish, ever since your team had helped an old friend of hers “Emily, dinner’s ready!” You called, J.J. not there at the moment due to the fact she got sent to work at the Pentagon, but you guys kept in constant contact “I can’t stay, I’m sorry” she apologized, going over to you and giving you a quick kiss before she headed out, making you feel even more frustrated as you watched her leave your apartment for probably the third time that week without reason.

About an hour after she left, you were ranting over Skype with J.J. who was in her rented apartment “She’s been leaving every time we have plans, sometimes she doesn’t even make our scheduled dates!” You exasperated, pacing back and forth and not seeing J.J. looking at you with concern “Babe, have you tried talking to her?” She asked, looking at you as you sighed and shook your head “No, there’s never time to, she always takes off before we can have a real talk…” you said, rubbing your temples and closing your eyes “I wish you were still here” you whispered, tearing up before you reached over “Y/N-“ J.J. said before you ended the call on her, wanting a moment alone.

Meeting your team in the BAU, you were investigating two families that had their homes invaded, you being sent with Morgan to go to one of the crime scenes “Is Emily seeming off to you?” Morgan asked, glancing at you as he drove to the scene “Yeah” you said softly, sending a quick reply to J.J. who wanted you to give her constant updates on how the case was going and having felt down since Emily had started to distance herself from you and J.J. “What do you think of this case?” You asked, changing the subject and hoping Morgan would go with the change of subject, you inwardly sighing gratefully when he started discussing how he saw the case going.

Looking at the scene didn’t give you much, all of it was burnt down “Did anyone see anything?” You asked the officer who was in charge of the scene “At the moment there’s no one who can identify a suspect” he told you, causing you to sigh as you looked at the scene of the burnt down house “That gets us nowhere” you said, shaking your head as you went to look around, hearing Morgan’s phone ring but you said nothing as you looked around, not finding anything aside from char “Do you guys know what started it?” You asked, looking at one of the officers who was taking notes “It was a fire that started in the garage, our best guess is that gasoline was poured then lit by hand, but it’s all speculation at this point” she said, looking at you and you nodding, you and Morgan looking over the scene a bit longer before Hotch called you back so Morgan could go with Emily to the Delaney’s house.

“What happened?” You asked when Morgan and Emily walked back into the office, you running your hands along Emily’s arms and making sure she was unscathed “I’m okay” she assured, gently cupping your face and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips “We were ambushed, some men came out right as we were coming in and shot at us… We got this though” Morgan said, pulling his phone out and showing you guys the picture of the tattoo on the guy the men had abandoned and killed “Garcia, can you run this and see if you can find a match?” Hotch asked, her being on speaker already “Already on it, I will get back to you when I have something” Garcia said, already typing away “Thank you, baby girl” “Of course, my love” she said before ending the call.

While you guys were waiting, you walked up to Emily and gently massaged her shoulders “You know, J.J. said you haven’t been calling her” you said, your tone slightly scolding as you wrapped your arms around her and rested your chin on her shoulder, feeling her lean back against you and resting her hand on your arm “I know, I’ll call her tonight” she promised, turning her head to look at you and pressing a kiss to your head, the two of you standing there in comfortable silence, you glad that at least for the moment, everything seemed normal.

All good things must come to an end they say, and boy were they right, when Garcia told you guys that the guy was a part of a group called Valhalla which was run by a guy named Ian Doyle, Emily started acting even more weird, she vanished from the precinct without telling anyone and didn’t come back for a good two hours, to which you questioned but got nothing out of her about it, you deciding to give her some space as you escaped to what used to be J.J.’s office which was still empty and pulled your phone out.

You didn’t have to wait long before the person you were calling answered the phone “Hey, baby” J.J. answered, sounding exhausted and you hearing shifting around “Did I wake you?” You asked, sitting down in the chair behind the desk “You did, but it’s okay… What’s going on?” She asked, able to tell the worry in her tone “Has Emily ever mentioned someone named Ian Doyle to you before?” You asked, listening as she gave a small hum in thought “Not that I can remember, why?” She asked, you hearing more shifting through the phone, knowing she was struggling with sleeping without her two girls just like you were, even more so with Emily acting as distant as she was “Garcia found out the guy we’re looking for is someone named Ian Doyle, Emily vanished after that and didn’t come back until like twenty minutes ago and now she won’t even talk to me” you said, on the verge of tears since it felt like both the women you loved were too far for you to reach “I’ll see if I can talk to her, just take a deep breath, okay? I’ll call you right back” J.J. said, hating that you were so upset but there was nothing she could do with how far away she was from you “Okay, I love you” you said, hanging up before she could react, you not even realizing that you had said it since you weren’t even listening to what you were saying, that being the first time you had told either of them that, you feeling your phone vibrate and going to answer the call from J.J. when Morgan knocked on the door and told you that there was a development in the case, you pocketing your phone before following him out.

There had been a killing at the place at a place not too far, Morgan had went with Emily and when they got back, Emily looked extremely pale but you didn’t have time to question it before Hotch started giving a briefing, forcing your attention to go to him and not even noticing when Emily had snuck out until Hotch was finished his briefing and you had looked towards where Emily had been standing “Where’s Emily?” You asked, looking at the others who looked just as confused as you did, and all you guys knew was that she was connected with this case and now she was missing, none of this made you feel good as you made your way out of the BAU, your mind set to finding where Emily had went before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the team search for Emily, J.J. returns to help, Y/N helps out Garcia by leaving a voicemail, Emily’s gone. Major Character Death(canon)

Panic… That’s all you felt as you looked around to try and figure out where Emily had gone, you didn’t understand why she walked out like she did “Y/N, slow down!” You heard Morgan call out, right behind you as you stormed down the street “No Morgan, I have to find her” you said, not stopping until you felt him grab your arm, turning around when he tugged on it and glaring at him “We will find her, you rushing out without direction is not going to help finding her” he said, gently grasping your arms and you feeling your eyes start to burn with tears “We have to find her Morgan… We have to” you whispered, looking at him and watching as he nodded before he pulled you into a hug “We will” he promised, just holding you as you let a few tears slip out.

When you guys got back to the precinct, you caught the end of Reed saying that he remembered hearing Emily say that Lauren Reynolds is dead, that giving you guys the answer to the initials she had left behind “She left these” Hotch said, coming up and holding Emily’s badge and gun which she had left behind, you all falling into a discussion as to what you guys could do until Rossi interrupted you all “Doyle is killing families and the only one that can help us is Prentiss” he said, causing all of you to go silent as you all thought about how you were going to find her.

After a few hours of working on researching the case, Hotch came into the room “We’re going to have to profile Doyle as the unsub… Which means Prentiss is the victim… But, I brought someone that can help” he said, gesturing towards the door and you quickly got up out of your seat when you saw the familiar blonde hair “J.J.” you said, rushing over to her and not caring if you looked unprofessional as you crushed her in a hug which she gladly returned, holding you close to her “Hey, baby” she whispered in your ear, giving you a small squeeze before she pulled back to look at you, wiping some tears that had slipped out with her thumb “We’re going to find her” she promised you, watching as you nodded before you fully pulled back, keeping ahold of her hand since you needed something to anchor you right now.

“Turns out Emily was Doyle’s type” J.J. said after reading over what information you guys had over the case “What do you mean?” You asked, rolling your chair over to her and resting your chin on her shoulder as you looked at the documents, listening to her as she explained how Emily had lived with Doyle for a good while “Rossi said that he found Emily’s passport and a ring that she tried to flush down the toilet?” You said, curious about the ring since she had never even mentioned being engaged to someone.

When Rossi returned from Emily’s apartment, he told you guys about what he knew about the ring “She was engaged… Why didn’t she tell us?” You asked, shocked that she would hide something like that from you guys, there wasn’t supposed to be any secrets between you three “We should go back to the beginning” J.J. suggested, you hearing her fight back the hurt in her voice so you reached over and took her hand “You guys go, I’ll stay back with Garcia” you said, wanting to also stay back to make sure Emily doesn’t try to slip back in without anyone noticing “Are you sure?” J.J. asked, looking at you and watching as you nodded “I’m sure… Go see what you can find about our girl” you said, giving her a small smile “Okay… I love you” J.J. said, causing you to smile a bit more before giving her a chaste kiss “I love you too”.

Sitting with Garcia in what she called her ‘lair’, you leaned back in your seat, messaging Will who had Henry for the time being to make sure he was doing okay when Garcia let out a gasp and sat up quickly “I tracked her old phone down” she said, typing some stuff in before calling it “Hey it’s me, Hotch asked me to try all your numbers and I have this as an old listing and you probably don’t use it anymore, but if it is you and you’re out there… Come home, please… God Emily, what did you think? That we would just let you walk out of our lives?? I am so furious at you right now… Then I think about how scared you must be, hiding in some dark place all alone… But, you’re not alone, okay? You are not alone, we are in that dark place with you, we are waving flashlights and calling your name, so if you can see us come home, but if you can’t then…” she said, starting to choke up as she spoke “Then you stay alive… Cause we’re coming” she finished, tears sliding down her face before you took over for a moment “Please come home, Emily… Please… I love you, J.J. loves you… We need you to come home” you said, you getting choked up as well before Garcia ended the call, the two of you looking at one another before you pulled her into a tight hug, the two of you letting out sobs as you held one another.

When you heard about the team finding Clyde, you weren’t sure whether to trust him or not, but you guys had no choice “J.J.” you said when you answered the phone “We found her… I sent you the address” she said, telling you a quick bye before she hung up, them needing to get in fast if they were going to help her in any way “They found her” you told Garcia, getting up quickly and promising that you would let her know once you got her back before you rushed out.

Getting to the location, you rushed in with your gun drawn, careful to not rush too quickly and get yourself hurt, stopping for a moment when you heard talking, running down the hall when you heard it was Morgan and he sounded upset “Morgan, what-“ you said, freezing when you saw Emily laying on the ground with a part of a chair sticking through her stomach “No, Em” you cried, rushing over to her and afraid to touch her, looking at J.J. who was next to Morgan “The ambulance is on the way” she promised, reaching over and giving your hand a quick squeeze before she went back to helping Morgan stop the bleeding.

Once you guys were at the hospital, you paced in the waiting room while everyone sat there, nervously awaiting the news, you only stopping when Hotch walked out, looking at you sadly when he walked out “No” you said, looking at him and praying that he wasn’t going to say what he was going to say “She didn’t even make it off the table” he said, looking down at his feet and you feeling your legs give out, feeling strong arms catch you before you could “Shhh” J.J. said, pulling you into her as you let out sobs, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Hotch who gave her a nod before he went into an empty hallway, J.J. passing you off to Spencer who was just as much of a mess as you are before she followed Hotch, them talking before she came back to you, holding you as long as you needed her… Emily was gone and there was no bringing her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been struggling since Emily died, the whole team had been working relentlessly on trying to find Doyle to bring him to justice, what happens when someone makes an unexpected appearance?

Months after Emily had died, you and J.J. had gone separate ways, the two of you not able to function without Emily there, she was the final piece to the puzzle, but without her there, you two couldn’t handle it together so when J.J. started meeting back up with Will, you didn’t stop her, you didn’t have the strength to, you couldn’t even stand to be in a room alone with her without feeling heartbreak, but you two stayed civilized since you both still had to work with one another.

When you were called into the conference room with everyone else by J.J. and Hotch with no explanation, you were suspicious, you all were, you could see it on everyone else’s faces “You get anywhere with Doyle?” Spencer asked, looking at Morgan, that name alone making your blood boil “Doyle doesn’t think Gerace has the guts to take him on” “But that’s definitely Gerace on the tape” Garcia said, going and sitting down in one of the chairs in the room “Welcome back” Morgan said, causing all of you to look over and see Hotch as he walked into the room.

“Thanks… Everybody have a seat” Hotch said, resting his hands on the back of the chair in front of him “Why?” Morgan asked, looking at them as he slowly made his way to his seat and you watching as J.J. walked up to Hotch, causing you to raise an eyebrow since you could tell something was up, crossing your arms as you locked eyes with her and seeing the guilt in her eyes, what did she feel guilty for?

Refusing to sit down, you looked at them and listened “Seven months ago, I made a decision that effected this team… As all of you know, Emily lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle” Hotch said, sending a pang to your heart as you glanced over at J.J. who avoided your gaze “But the doctors were able to stabilize her” “What?!” You asked, shocked as you looked at him but him ignoring you as he continued “She was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda under covert exfiltration-“ you stopping listening to him since you felt the anger build inside you the more he talked and trying to get J.J. to look at you, feeling a hand on your arm but you didn’t look to see who it was, too set on getting J.J to look at you.

“She’s alive?” You heard Garcia ask, feeling the hand come off your arm as she turned in her chair to look at Hotch “But we buried her” Spencer said, the tension in the room so thick you could barely cut a knife through it as you all stared at the two of them “As I said, I take full responsibility for the decision… If anyone has any issues, they should be directed toward me” Hotch said, looking at you all and you couldn’t help it when you said “Oh I have issues, how could you keep this from us?? From ME?! How could you? Both of you!” You cried, tears slipping from your eyes and feeling an arm wrap around you, you pulling away from it since you didn’t want to be touched “Any issues?” Morgan asked after you pulled away from him “Yeah, I have issues” he said, you seeing everyone turn towards one of the doors, so you looked as well, seeing Emily standing there, looking alive and well.

You stared at her as she stood there, looking apologetically at all of you “Oh my god” Garcia said, looking at her and you bit your lip, unsure how you should feel before you stormed out, hearing Emily call your name but you said nothing, you didn’t want to hear anything she had to say, not only did she leave you for seven months, she ruined the best relationship you’ve ever had due to her decision and you weren’t about to let her back in that easily.

A few weeks later, you all had worked together to try and get Doyle before he got Emily once more, you having not spoken to either Emily or J.J. since Emily’s return, heading down the hall of the BAU, you stopped when you heard voices from J.J.’s office “You got back with Will?” You heard Emily ask, hearing J.J. sigh before you heard the creak of her office chair as she leaned back in it “Me and Y/N couldn’t go on without you, no matter how hard we tried, I kept getting weighed down by the guilt of knowing you were still alive while she didn’t… I couldn’t handle it, I went back to Will for a bit, but we didn’t work either” you heard her say, you holding your hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t make a sound as you leaned back against the wall by the door.

“God, I missed you” You heard J.J. exclaim, hearing Emily give a small laugh in return “You have no idea how hard it was to live without you two… I wish she would talk to me… I want to make all of this right, I want to go back to the way things were” Emily said, hearing her sigh before you heard her stand up “Once this case is over, we need to sit down and have a talk with her… I feel terrible for what we did, she didn’t deserve that” you heard her say, her voice getting closer as she approached the door and you quickly making your escape before they saw you standing there.

A few days later, you guys were sitting in the court room, waiting for the verdict “Y/N?” Emily asked, causing you to look up from your phone, you having been messaging your mother about something “After the case is over, can we talk?” She asked, looking at you and glancing over at J.J. who was watching you two from afar, knowing that the two of them had been getting close again “Emily…” You said, sighing as you ran your hands over your face before you looked at her “Okay” you whispered, knowing that you deserved an explanation at the very least and averting your gaze when she smiled at you, not seeing the wince she gave when you looked away before she went back over to J.J.

After the hearing was over, you were working at your desk, glancing over when you saw Emily exit Strauss’s office before she made her way over to you “Mind if we talk in the conference room?” She asked, looking at you and you just nodded before you pushed yourself away from your desk, you walking in a few moments before J.J. came in and closed the door behind her “What do you want to talk about?” You asked quietly, crossing your arms as you looked between the two of them “We wanted to apologize… We shouldn’t have kept you out of the loop” J.J. said, causing you to scoff before you glared at them “You’re just now realizing this? I thought YOU were dead!” You exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Emily before looking at J.J. “And you left me ALONE and went back to Will… Fuck both of you for doing this!” You shouted, glaring at both of them as tears slid down your cheeks, you being an angry crier, it being one thing you hated about yourself.

Emily and J.J. winced, but they didn’t deny it since they deserved this for what they did “We know that sorry isn’t going to change any of this, but we want to try to make this up to you… Please, let us try” Emily begged, looking at you and reaching out, lightly grabbing your arm which made the flood gates break inside of you, the touch fully confirming that she was truly there, that she was truly alive and in front of you “How could you?!” You sobbed, looking at her and unable to stop her when she pulled you into a hug, all you wanted was to collapse into her and just cry and you did just that “I’m so sorry” she whispered repeatedly into your ear, tears slipping out of her eyes as well as J.J.’s “Please let us start over” J.J. said, going and gently touching your back which made you let out a sob again since it had been months since she had touched you in any way, the two of them letting you cry it out, patiently waiting for you to regain your bearing to be able to answer them.

After a few minutes, you pulled back, your eyes red and puffy as you wiped your eyes with your hand, not saying anything before you took a deep breath “Promise me this won’t happen again” you finally stuttered out, looking at them and watching as they wiped their own eyes before nodding “We can start over” you said softly, knowing it would take some time to get back to the way things were before, but you were willing to try if they were and the next thing you knew, you were pulled into a hug by the two of them “Thank you, we promise to make things better” J.J. said, wrapping her arms around you and Emily “You won’t regret this” Emily promised, giving you both a squeeze and you not saying anything, knowing the three of you had a long road ahead, but you guys would get through it… Together.


End file.
